


Chai Tea Latte

by theinconspicuousfangirl



Series: Four Seasons [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, chai tea latte, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconspicuousfangirl/pseuds/theinconspicuousfangirl
Summary: That day you went to a coffee shop.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Four Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055891
Kudos: 3





	Chai Tea Latte

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many AUs on Twitter wherein Bob-oppa was always a "victim" of heavy angst so I thought if I am going to write something for him, I'd try to make it cute or fluffy or sweet. Then I saw pictures of SoKor's first snow this year and an idea struck me.

“Chai tea latte for PSJ!”

I reached the claim counter at the same time with a man in a dark blue coat and we both handed out our receipts to the barista for stamping. At first, the barista was puzzled. “One moment, please.” I saw him check the lined cups and I think he looked like he realized something upon browsing our receipts. 

The barista went back to the claim counter and looked apologetically. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, but your order is still being steeped. This one is for the gentleman here.” He stamped the man’s receipt, returned mine, and gave the hot drink to the person beside me. “Oh, okay. No worries.” The barista slightly bowed and left to work on the orders.

I was left at the counter with a guy who has the same order and same cup name tag. In my peripheral vision, I could still see him next to me. He already had his order and his receipt stamped so it left me wondering why.

I heard him clear his throat and when I turned to him, I was left breathless. The first thing I saw was his eyes. I don’t know how to describe it but one word came to me: _galaxy_. I was openly staring at him and it came to me a bit late that he was talking to me.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you clearly.” I strongly hoped he bought that excuse but I’m pretty sure he didn’t with how he smiled knowingly.

“I said you can have this if you want.”

“Oh no, no, no, no. I’m fine. The barista said that’s yours.” And we fell back into silence.

“Actually, I’m curious about your cup name.” I turned back to him and I think I might have looked weird to him when he chuckled upon seeing my face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just your facial expression. You look like you want to punch me for disturbing your thoughts.”

The nerve of this guy! I don’t know him save for the fact that we’re both PSJ but I might take on his offer of punching him. “What do you actually want?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I hope you won’t be creeped out but when I saw you enter the cafe, I just have this urge to talk to you. And you know what they say: ‘Trust your first instinct.’. So here I am asking what does your ‘PSJ’ stand for?”

“What’s yours?” I asked him as I finally received my freshly steeped chai tea latte.

“I asked first but just to make sure you won’t actually hit me, I’m Park Sungjin. Maybe now, I can have your name?”

I started walking away and looked back at him. “I’ll tell you on the way.”

“To where?”

I just gave him a shrug and stood outside the cafe for him to catch up. When he reached me, I turned in the direction of the park but I felt him grab my elbow and he pulled me closer to him.

“There’s snow in your hair.” He brushed the flakes away from my hair then pulled my coat’s hood up.

We were standing so close to each other that I started drowning in his orbs again. He was gazing at mine too then glanced at my lips and back to my eyes. Time tick-tocked, two people trapped in their own world, the first snow of the year kept falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, this year is the year I am finally letting all the words stuck in my head go... via AO3. I have so many things to learn when it comes to fic-writing but whew! this is super fun!


End file.
